Seven Days in the Sun
Seven Days in the Sun (SDS) was a small alliance on the Brown team. It was founded by President Hardin on July 1, 2015. They were protected by Non Grata. History Hardin recruited a few old friends and named the alliance Pending Name while the membership decided on a name. SDS began with about 15 nations. After requesting protection from State Of Unified Nations, provisional protection was granted. However, SUN did not pass an official treaty, so SDS went to Non Grata and protection was recognized. SDS quickly grew to 25 nations and climbed up the rankings. On October 10th, SDS signed an ODOAP with Limitless Nexus, with 4/5 approval from government. On October 13th, SDS unanimously passed an ODOAP with Confederatio Aesir. On November 10th, SDS reached 1 million nation strength. On November 19th, SDS signed an ODOAP with the Flying Kiwis. Charter Preamble Seven Days in the Sun, also known as Seven Days or SDS, is an alliance which prides itself on protecting its members and friends. It is not aggressive by nature, but Seven Days will defend itself and its allies. Application Process ''' In order to be accepted into Seven Days, these are requirements for the applicant to have: Set their Alliance Affiliation to Seven Days in the Sun Not in any wars (They can be diplomatically resolved if necessary) Not be on any ZI list (Diplomacy may be attempted on applicant’s behalf by the President) Provide an application on the Seven Days forums. If the applicant is unable to, they may alternatively choose to personally message the Secretary of Interior. Answer all questions Seven Days ask Sign the Oath The Secretary of Homeland Security will then review the applicant and make a decision whether to accept the nation or not, and the President can overrule the decision. '''Oath I, (Nation Ruler) of (Nation Name), will abide by the laws of Seven Days in the Sun. I will respect and show dignity and decency to everyone, especially my own brothers and sisters. I will not make any derogatory remarks and will perform my duties. I will accept the consequences of my failure to uphold this solemn oath. Membership Members of Seven Days will be protected and be allowed the opportunity to grow and prosper. Members are allowed to express their concerns and questions to their government. All SDS nations have the right to speak freely within and among the alliance, without fear of punishment or retribution, as long as they do not threaten, taunt, manipulate, or troll while doing so. SDS Nations are required to defend SDS if we are attacked and to not attack unless ordered to do so by SDS government. SDS Nations are required to keep secret all internal information about the alliance, including the content of Alliance Announcements, websites, information from the forums and chats in private channels. SDS Nations are expected to follow orders by its government and be willing to comply in order to better SDS as a whole. SDS nations must conduct all business with high standards of professionalism, common decency and integrity. Specifically, SDS nations should not threaten, taunt, troll, thieve, lie or spy other nations (Spying is allowed in war). No nation of Seven Days in the Sun has the right to attack another nation such as spy attacks or declaration of war without permission from SDS government. Tech raiding is allowed with permission from the Secretary of Defense or President. Raiding is at the nation’s own risk. SDS nations are expected to pay all debts and pay tech in a timely manner. No member may send aid to members of other alliances with whom SDS or our allies are engaged in war. Government The government are official representatives of Seven Days in the Sun and handle day to day affairs. They guide the alliance and strive for excellence. They write and approve all official alliance documents, treaties, and declarations of war. President- Official Leader and Figurehead of the Alliance. Head of Foreign Affairs and may appoint Ambassadors to serve him/her. Vice President- Second in charge of the alliance and in charge of keeping the alliance going and active alongside the rest of government, fills in for the president when he is inactive. The Vice President is appointed by the President. Secretary of Homeland Security- This position is in charge of Membership applications and Member’s Education as well as recruiting. Secretary of Defense- Is in charge of military development and manages defense of the alliance, Secretary of Treasury- Managers all the financial deals inside and outside of the alliance. Organizes Aid programs and organizes Trade Circles. Elections Elections are held every 6 months for President, SoHS, SoD, and SoT. Any member may run. Elections are officiated by any member not seeking office appointed by the President. There shall be at least a 72 hour Nomination Period, 72 hour Platform and Questions and Answers, and 72 hours of voting. Impeachment In order for a government member to be impeached, a motion must be brought forth by a member or government member to impeach someone from government. They must list reasons why they think this government member should be impeached. A majority vote from the active membership to impeach the government member must be reached. The rest of the government will then run a special election to replace the impeached member. Revoking Membership Infractions of the Membership section of this charter, diplomatic guidelines, IRC rules, or failure to respond to government contact will result in a warning by the President. Persistent infractions will result in removal from the alliance. Furthermore, any grievous violations of the integrity of the alliance as determined by the President, may result in immediate removal from the alliance. The President may be punished by Impeachment. Treaties A vote of 3 out of 5 government members is needed for a treaty to pass. To merge, at least 2/3 of memberships must agree to it. Cancelling treaties must be approved by 4/5 of government. War In order to declare war on another alliance, a 4/5 government vote is required. If it is in a Mutual defense case, a vote is not required. Declarations against single nations for a crime against SDS or a request of an ally must have 3/5 government approval. Raiding is allowed with permission from the President or Secretary of Defense. Amendments To amend the constitution, any member or government member may suggest a change, and 4/5 of government must agree to it. This charter cannot be suspended, revoked or in any other way invalidated except amending via the terms of this charter. Signed for Seven Days in the Sun: *President Hardin- President *Lord Caparo- Vice President *Lulzist- Secretary of Homeland Security *Vandelsand- Secretary of Defense *Tyrannosaurus Rex- Secretary of Treasury International relations See Also